


A Personal Case

by 630leosa (Kame630)



Series: Birds of a feather [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Revved up, robins case, some personal discovories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630leosa
Summary: Just what was so important about Robin's stolen case from 'Revved Up?





	A Personal Case

He took a deep breath, placing his most prized possession on the table in front of him.  
  
"I guess you all deserve to know what's in here, after all the trouble it took to get it back."  
  
"Come on man, you don't have to do this. If it's personal we understand you wanna keep it a secret." Cyborg assured him. But the look on his face gave away just how curious he was about the mysterious briefcase.  
  
"No. I think I can trust you all by now." Robin smiled, quickly looking round at each of his teammates. "Besides... We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Red X reminded me of that today."  
  
"Come on! What's inside?" Beast Boy was sat next to Robin and bouncing slightly in anticipation. "Is it some sort of powerful weapon? Or plans to make a clone of yourself – but with powers? Maybe some embarrassing baby photos…? Or it's a pair of Starfire's panties!" He added in a lower voice.  
  
"Actually you're not far off." Robin grinned, unlocking the case.  
  
"What?" Starfire's eyes widened in confusion as she stared at Robin. "For what reason would you desire a set of my underwear? And for what possible reason would it be hidden it in a locked case?"  
  
Robin's face suddenly turned bright red. "What! I didn't…He said…? I meant about the photos!"  
  
Beast Boy yelped, quickly jumping over the back of the sofa, narrowly avoiding Robin as he made a grab for the green trouble-maker, who received a glare from their spiky-haired leader that could've rivaled that of his old mentor.  
  
"So, it contains information about your past." Raven concluded, looking down at the case.  
  
Robin nodded sharply, turning his attention back to the briefcase in front of him.  
  
"I figure it's about time you guys learned a bit more about me. I expect you all to follow me into battle, but I never even told you guys my real name."  
  
"You mean to say Robin is not your true name?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"Of course not. He has to keep his identity a secret! Like how I'm not really called Beast Boy and Cyborg's not really called Cyborg." Beast Boy explained quickly. "So come on already, open it!"  
  
He opened to briefcase to reveal…another case.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" Beast Boy complained, leaning over the sofa and craning his neck to get a better view.  
  
Robin ignored him, taking out the second thinner case to reveal the neatly folded, brightly-coloured material underneath. His face lit up as he carefully removed it, laying it out on the table along with an old photo.  
  
"I guess you could say it was my first Robin costume."  
  
Beast Boy picked up the photo and instantly stopped himself laughing as he passing it round to the others. "Dude! What is up with your hair?"  
  
Robin rubbed to back of his neck, grinning sheepishly as the photo was passed back to him.  
  
In the photo a young boy - no more than about six - was swinging from a circus trapeze. His black hair was short and combed back neatly, only slightly affected by the momentum of his swing. His outfit was similar the one he wore now; a tight red top with green sleeves, and a pair of very short green shorts. From the outfit on the table it was also clearly made of spandex.  
  
"Why is there no cape? Or your symbol of the 'R' on your costume?" Starfire asked, curiously inspecting the young boy's attire, now laying spread out across the table.  
  
"This was before I met Batman. I used to come from a family of acrobats at the circus." He explained, looking fondly at his old costume.  
  
"You mean you chose to wear those little panties?" BeastBoy finally cracked, bursting into hysterical laughter.  
  
"I was five years old. I kinda thought they were cool."  
  
"Well I think that your old costume was most adorable." Starfire beamed.  
  
"Uh, thanks Star…" His face blushed a bright red that matched the colour of his costume. He opened the thinner case carefully; it was filled with old photos and papers from his childhood. He leant back to let the others look through it for themselves.  
  
"I was unaware you had such wondrous eyes." Starfire added, looking up from at a close-up photo of him in a school uniform.  
  
"Guess there's not much point wearing this 'round the tower any more anyway." He shrugged, removing his mask, showing her his eyes directly for the first time.  
  
She stared at his bright blue eyes in wonder, leaning closer to get a better look. "They are most beautiful!"  
  
"So, The Flying Graysons, huh?" Raven interrupted, holding an old slightly tattered circus poster she'd found.  
  
"Yeah we…"  
  
"Graysons?" Beast Boy quickly dropped the photos he'd been looking though at the mention of the name. "Oh. My. God…You're Richard Grayson! As in Dick Grayson? Ward of the famous Bruce Wayne, one of the richest guys in America!"  
  
"Now you know why my identity is kept such a secret." Robin nodded, giving Beast Boy a serious look that told him never to mention it again.  
  
"Guess that explains how you can afford all those hi-tech toys of yours." Cyborg mumbled to himself.  
  
The room settled into silence as the four Titans flicked through their leader's most personal possessions. He watched them carefully.  
  
Without any warning, he sprang forward and snatched a newspaper article from Raven.  
  
"That shouldn't be in there." He snapped, quickly grabbing the case away from the others.  
  
He placed it next to him on the sofa, removing his gloves and running his thumb across the base. A secret compartment opened with a click, revealing even more papers. He gently placed the article on the top before closing the compartment.  
  
"I'm sorry, but some things are too painful to share right now."  
  
Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with deep understanding. "I'm sorry… I saw what that article was about…"  
  
He sighed, looking out the window away from his team. He packed up the rest of his personal possessions and locked the briefcase.  
  
"I…"  
  
Robin was cut off as the alarm sounded throughout the Tower.  
  
"Trouble!" Quickly, he jumped up to check the computer. "Dr. Light. This should be easy!" Any emotions that he'd felt from the article were quickly hidden behind his mask as he headed out of the door towards the exit.  
  
"I guess some things really are to be more personal than the sharing." Starfire frowned, flying out quickly to catch up with Robin.


End file.
